


Let it fly

by Catleya



Category: Boylove - Fandom, Gay - Fandom, M/M - Fandom, Parksborn - Fandom, The Amazing Spiderman 2, Yaoi - Fandom, andrew garfield - Fandom, dane dehaan - Fandom, harry osborn - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catleya/pseuds/Catleya
Summary: Peter Parker and Harry OsbornBest of friends when they were young and got separated.What happens if they reunite after so many years?





	1. Chapter 1

Peter Parker’s life has been in hell since his Uncle Ben died. His Uncle Ben was his 2nd father. After all, his parents passed away. Gwen is there to comfort him but ever since everything that happened, the death of Gwen’s father—who saved Peter from the car accident, Peter felt all the guilt. Gwen decided they’ll stay friends since Gwen hadn’t moved on from her Father’s death and she doesn’t want to have a relationship with someone who was the cause of her father’s death. She became distant, but still is there for Peter whenever she’s needed badly. But as time passes by, Gwen suddenly went cold towards Peter and that’s where Peter decided to let her go. Out of his life. 

Peter decided to moved away from their town. So that he’ll be able to forget everything. All the heartaches, the deaths and the guilt. He decided to go to the City where he can take his mind off things. He’s too tired to think of the bad events that had happened to him lately. Aunt May supported this and she’s glad that Peter will finally have a move with his life. Peter went to New York City and wow, he didn’t imagined that the city was so big. He only seen photos of the city on the internet and didn’t expected it to be wide and the buildings were huge and shiny. 

He settled in on his apartment and think of the things he’ll be doing today. So, first, he needs a job. A job that will sustain him from paying the rent and from the things he needs in life since Aunt May is no longer there to support him. He opened his laptop and searched for possible job that will fit his skills—his photography skills. Peter likes to take photos and somehow, the people who’d seen it says that he take great photos. Why not try find a job related to it? He searched and searched until he found one Photography agency. He smiled, this will be my shot. He updated his resume, put his photo up and emailed the agency. After clicking send, Peter sighed and relaxed on the couch “Now, we wait” Peter said. 

Peter waited for hours until the agency called. He was so happy and excited that the agency will give him a shot on an interview. So Peter showered, got dressed and fix his stuffs needed—Camera, laptop, his printed Resume, his photo portfolio and cellphone. 

After preparing, he went to the agency with all smiles. At the agency, he was greeted by a beautiful lady “Hi” Peter waved as the lady smiled back at him “I have an interview scheduled today” Peter added. The lady went back looking on her computer “That’s right. You’re Peter Parker?” The lady smiled looking at Peter as Peter nodded—many times. The lady chuckled because of Peter’s enthusiasm “Just sit right there and wait for your name to be called, thanks” Peter seated and waited. Until he was called.

The interview was alright. I’m kidding, Peter got the job and he’ll be working for the New York news. He’s so ecstatic and excited on what’s New York installed for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Osborn is back. 

Back from England. Back from his Father’s grasp. Although, he wasn’t sure why his father called him in urgent. He was about to enter at one of the finest and prestige college in England when his father called saying he needed Harry. Harry would’ve said no but, he is his father and a family is family.

He sighed as he look at the tall buildings, its like he never left. Still old, and boring buildings. 

“What does my father need of me?” Harry asked his father’s butler, who fetched Harry from the airport “Your father needs you, Sir Harry, he really really do” the butler responded. And Harry is so intrigued. His father sent him to boarding school and now, he really needed him? Harry huffed, he hate going back here. 

As the car stopped, the butler went out first and opened the door for Harry. 

The house is still the same when he left 8-9 years ago. 

Harry slowly went out of the car, as the butler lead him to his father’s room. Harry eyed the place, nothing had changed. Their family portrait is still hanging on the wide wall. He continued walking. He reached his father’s room and there, Harry’s eyes widened. His father was lying in the bed, with strings attached to the machines.

“Your father is sick Sir Harry, he might be dying” the butler sadly said as Harry gulped. He didn’t expect this scene “He called you because he wanted to see you before he dies” the Butler added. Harry nodded as the butler left the room, closing the door. Harry slowly walked and settled beside his father’s bed “Harry?” his father croaked. Harry stared at his father, who aged dreadfully. Harry sat and looked at his father “How you doing?” Harry said as his father hoarsely chuckled “What you see is what you get Harry” his father said. 

“So, after all these years, you called to see me because you’re dying? Great” Harry said “Listen, I’m sorry for everything. For sending you off and not talking to you” his father said as Harry was in verge on tears. His life has been hard living all alone. Sure, his father will send him money but he doesn’t need his money. He needed his father to comfort him. But Harry became strong. Forgetting about his dad and his life back in his home. 

“I know, you hated me. I also know that you don’t want to see me. But I do. I really do. I missed my son” his father said as Harry scoffed “You shouldn’t have sent me away” Harry answered. His father sighed “I just want to say, you’re the Heir to everything I own now. I want you to take care of it and give importance to it, the way I do. You’ll be the one to take care of the corporation I built years ago” His father explained “I don’t want your corporation! I want you, my father. To be with me, to help me with your corporation. To watch me and congratulate me when I did an amazing job!” Harry yelled “Please Harry, I’m dying. I need you to promise me that you’ll take care of the corporation. Treat the employees equal and fair. Like the way I did. I know you can do it. You are my son, after all” Harry’s father said. Harry sighed and slowly nodded his head “Yes, father” and with that, Harry’s dad died that night.

Meanwhile, Peter Parker was at the cafe. 

He was having his morning coffee and waiting for the call of the agency that he’s needed to take photos. He was staring at his phone when the widescreen television of the cafe opened “Doctor Osborn—Owner of the innovative and tech Oscorp is now dead. His son, Harry Osborn will take his place as the new owner and CEO of Oscorp” Peter’s eyes widened and his heart thumped. 

Harry is here. He’s back.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter was excited. Excited to see Harry. But at the same time, he doesn’t know how to approach Harry. It’s been 8 years and yes, Peter was keeping track on how many years he and Harry got separated. 

He missed him and he was so sad when heard that Harry was leaving for boarding school when they were little. But now, he’s back. As Peter heard the news, he charged to Oscorp. His heart was racing, he doesn’t know why. He’s just going to see Harry for the 1st time after 8 years.

Harry was at a meeting with Oscorp’s board when his dad’s secretary went to interrupt and whispered on his ear “A guy named Peter Parker is here to see you?” Harry wondered, Peter Parker. His friend from where he was little. His friend before he went to boarding school. Peter Parker, the boy with unibrow, braces and has chocolate brown eyes. 

Harry looked at the secretary “I’ll be there” he said as he excused himself. In the middle of an important meeting.

“Sir Osborn, where are you going? You’re in an important meeting” his dad’s butler, or his butler said “I’m going to meet someone” Harry answered “Important than the board?” His butler responded. Harry smirked “He is”

Harry brisk-walked. 

As Harry reached the stairs, there, he saw a guy who’s admiring the painting near the doorway. His back facing Harry. Harry smiled, he doesn’t know why, but he felt something that triggered his happy button inside. 

“Peter Parker” Harry said, slowly taking each step of the stairs. Peter spun and saw a blue eyed angel, Harry Osborn. Peter smiled as he slowly walked towards the stairs “Hey Harry” Harry’s smile got even broader “It’s nice seeing you here” Harry said “Uh yeah, I mean—I’m sorry about your father Harry” and with that, Harry’s smile faded and he stopped in the middle of the stair case “Well, yeah thanks, I guess” Harry muttered “I just came to see if you’re alright, you know, after all, you were there for me when my parents passed away and this time, I want to be here with you” Peter said as he stopped at the end of the staircase. Harry shrugged “Yeah, Thank you Peter. I’m alright. And wow, how long has it been? 9 or 10 years?”  
“8. 8 years to be exact” Peter chimed in. Harry looked at him, he still has the same brown eyes and messy hair “You know, you look good. You no longer have that Unibrow” Harry silently chuckled as Peter smiled “You don’t look bad yourself too, Osborn” Peter piped in as the guys both laughed. 

“Well, I just came here to see if you’re alright. And I guess you are” Peter said as he slowly stepped away backwards from the staircase. He gave Harry a wave as he spun around, facing the door. He was about to open the door when Harry called his name. Peter immediately spun around and looked at Harry who’s making his way over to him “I guess taking my time with my old buddy won’t kill my business” Harry smiled with his teeth out as Peter did the same.

Peter and Harry walked towards the park of New York. 

“Wow, look at us. Having this talk. How you’ve been Harry?” Peter asked as Harry shrugged “I’m good. Its been a hell at boarding school but, I’m good” Harry answered “What about you Pete? What’s new?” Harry looked at Peter “Well—” Peter looked at the cement ground and at Harry “I’m good too” he smiled. Harry looked at him suspiciously “I think there’s behind that ‘I’m good too’ answer of yours” Harry chuckled as Peter just shrugged and smiled “Things just got complicated before I moved here” Peter said as Harry took a sit at the park bench. 

Peter followed.

Harry tucked his hands on his coat pockets “I saw you, you know” Peter said. Harry raised his brow “Saw—saw me?” Harry asked as Peter nodded, looking at the ground “Yeah, you know, the magazines. You’re with those french models” Harry laughed “Yeah, that. Being model sucks Pete. Its tiring and boring. Just posing in front of the camera” Harry said as Peter agrees.

“So uh, do you have a girl Pete?” Harry asked as Peter looked at him wide eyed. Peter looked away and sighed “Yeah, I mean, maybe. I don’t know. It’s complicated” Peter answered as Harry chuckled “Peter Parker, I know you hate complicated. That’s what made us click. We both hated it” Harry said as Peter look at him “Yeah, I hate complicated” 

Peter and Harry continued strolling the park. Peter told Harry about Gwen. And Harry told Peter about his experiences from the boarding school. They’ve talked until night came. 

Peter took Harry back to his office “Thank you for taking the time to see me, Harry” Peter said as Harry nodded “Everything for my best bud” Harry responded. Peter offered his hand to Harry for a shake as Harry grabbed his hand and gave him a hug instead. Peter was shocked by his sudden reaction but he hugged Harry back “I don’t know but, somehow, I’ve missed you” Peter whispered as Harry’s heart thumped. Harry never felt this kind of feeling before. So foreign. 

Without hesitation, Harry hugged Peter tight “I’ve missed you too. So, so much” Harry whispered back.


	4. Chapter 4

After their encounter, Harry sat on his desk. Thinking. Thinking about the feeling he felt when he hugged Peter. That was so foreign. So new. 

He never felt this kind of feeling to any other person before. Harry was in trance when he heard a knock “Uh yes?” Harry asked “Sir, I need documents signed” the lady’s voice said. Harry composed himself “Come in” Harry said. 

The lady went inside and handed Harry the soft copy documents “Are you all settled in, Sir Osborn?” The lady asked as Harry hummed a Yes. After signing, the lady smiled at Harry. She has a pitched black hair with bangs and has green eyes. She’s like Harry’s age “I’m Lucia. Doctor Osborn’s secretary. And yours now. I’ll be at your service til the end of time” she said as Harry raised a brow “Okay Lucia, thanks” then Harry spun his chair around to look at the city lights and think of Peter.

While Harry was busy thinking about Peter, Peter was doing the same. He’s smiling like teenage girl who got a crush. Harry and his hug keeps on replaying on his mind. And he can’t stop thinking about it. Especially when Harry said that he missed Peter. 

He sighed “What are you doing Peter?” He said to himself. 

Morning came and Peter was awakened by the sound of his phone. He fell out of bed and groaned. He grabbed his phone and look at the caller—an unknown number “Hello?”  
“Good morning Peter” Peter’s eyes widened hearing his voice “He—hey, Harry, good—good morning!” And why is Peter stuttering? He doesn’t know. He only stutters when Gwen acts all sexy on him and Peter thought that Harry’s voice is sexy! Harry chuckled from the other line “Want to grab some breakfast?” Harry asked as Peter nodded, as if Harry would see him nod “Sure, sure Harry” Peter finally spoke “Great! I’ll see you at the park then”. Harry said as he hang up. Peter took a deep breath “It’s going to be okay”

Harry is fidgeting through his coat, he doesn’t know why he’s all nervous. In fact, he shouldn’t be nervous since, he’s only seeing Peter. Yes, it’s just Peter Parker. His childhood best friend, the boy who has this unibrow, braces and cute smile. Yep, even now, Peter has his cute smile “Stop it Harry!” Harry hissed to himself “Are you alright?” Harry jumped as Peter spoke beside him “When did you get here?” Harry exclaimed as Peter chuckled “Just now, saw you here and geez, why so jumpy?” Peter said as Harry stared at his face. His usual messy hair, his chocolate brown eyes and his lips—so red like cherries “Harry?” Peter wave a hand on Harry’s face as Harry blinked—looks like he forgot to breathe for a second, why is he checking out Peter’s face?! “Harry!” Peter called as Harry jumped “What?” Harry said as Peter looked at him with confusion “Are you.......alright?” Peter asked. Harry composed himself and cleared his throat “Yes, Yes, I am okay, uh—let’s go?” Harry smiled a little as Peter beamed him a smile. Oh god, Harry is melting.

Peter can’t concentrate. He doesn’t understand why he feels nervous sitting in front of Harry. Yesterday, he didn’t feel this feeling. Well, only when Harry hugged him, that is. He hadn’t started on his food yet. Harry brought him to a restaurant near Oscorp. Harry said he’ll need to catch some meeting after his breakfast so, he decided to eat near the corporation. And Peter can’t stop staring at Harry. The way Harry chew his food with full concentration. And looking at his blue eyes—Harry has the most bluest eyes he’d ever seen. Peter took a cup of chocolate milk and drank it, while looking intently at Harry when Harry’s face look at him. Peter’s eyes widened as Harry caught him staring at him. Peter coughed and put down the cup “Pete, are you okay?” Harry asked concerned as Peter nodded “Yeah, I’m a—I’m okay” Peter chuckled. 

Peter set aside his cup and began eating his food “So Pete, don’t you have work for today? You said you worked at the uh—” Harry squinted his eyes, forgetting Peter’s company he works with “Lato’s Photography agency” Peter added as Harry nodded “Yes that” Harry smiled “Well, they say they’ll give me a call when they need me—” and with that, Peter’s phone rang. He stopped and looked at Harry “Excuse me” Peter whispered as Harry nodded.

“Yeah?” Peter answered his phone “Hi Peter!” It’s the lady on the front desk of the agency “We have an assignment for you. New York news needed a photographer on the accident down at Bleecker st” Peter smiled, finally a job! “Okay, thanks! I’ll be there” Peter excitedly said as he hang up. He then face Harry with a big smile “I got a job and will be photographing an accident on Bleecker St” Peter explained “That’s great Pete!” Harry cheered “Finish eating then” Harry added as Peter obliged. 

After breakfast, Peter went to Bleecker St to do his assignment. As he approached the scene, many people are surrounding the area. Also, police and fireman.  
Peter made his way to the crowd, camera on his hands. When he reached the yellow line, he stopped and looked at the scene. It was a car accident and Peter gulped. Everything came back. He remembered Gwen’s father, seeing him dead inside the car.  
Peter froze. His hands are shaking and he’s in verge of having an emotional breakdown.  
“Hey you!” One of the police called. Peter blinked and wiped the tears he didn’t noticed fell “Step away from the yellow line, Kid!” The police said “No, No, I’m the photographer for this scene” Peter said as he grabbed his ID and showed it to the police. The police examined his ID and looked at Peter “Okay, get in” the police let Peter inside the yellow line as Peter slowly walked around the accident. You can do this Peter, be strong. This is for work. Trying to make a living. He took a deep breath and began shooting photos.

Harry’s head was aching due to the board meeting. There’s so much he needs to learn from his father’s corporation “We all know you can do this Sir Osborn. Just read and study those manuals” one of the board said. Harry rolled his eyes and smirked “I’ll just sell this corporation so that I won’t have a problem” Harry joked as the board gasped “You can’t! This is your father’s fortune!” A woman on one of the boards said. Harry laughed “I’m just kidding woman. I won’t sell it” Harry stared at the board one by one “For now” he added as he swiped the VR screen left to get rid of the boards committee. Harry sighed and spun his chair around towards the glass window. He massaged his temples when Lucia came in “Sir Osborn?”  
“What now Lucia?” Harry irritatedly asked “Peter Parker is here” Lucia said as Harry’s heart thumped. He stood and face Lucia “Let him in” he smiled.

Peter was behind the fiber glass door.

He wanted to see Harry. That was the worst 1st assignment ever! Every time he took a shot of the crime scene, his stomach was churning. It’s like, he wanted to explode. And after taking the photos, all he could think of is Harry. He wants to see Harry. And here he is, waiting for him. The door opened and it’s the secretary who looked at him top to bottom “Sir Osborn will see you now” the lady said as Peter hummed a thanks and went inside.  
When he was inside, Peter’s eyes was in awe, the office is so big, glass windows every where and of course, a small portion of dark colored walls.  
“Hey Peter” Peter spun around and there, an angel looking at him with a huge smile on his face “He—hey Harry. So—sorry to barged in” Peter said, so shy “No problem. Just got off from a long meeting” Harry said. Seeing Peter, Harry’s headache instantly gone. “Uh—I’m just, you know, wanna see your office?” Peter shrugged and Harry eyed him suspiciously. And then Harry noticed that Peter’s color is pale. He approached Peter and put his hands on his shoulders “Hey, what’s wrong? What’s wrong?” Harry asked with a concern face. Peter stared at Harry’s blue eyes and he wanted to cry. Everything came back. The death of Gwen Stacy’s father. Peter bit his bottom lip as Harry’s hands slowly moved to Peter’s cheeks “Tell me what’s wrong Peter” Harry softly said. Peter didn’t say anything until a tear dropped. Harry then didn’t hesitate as he hugged Peter tightly.

Peter then broke down his emotions. Harry caressed his hair as Peter cried softly into Harry’s arms. 

As Peter calmed down, they sat on Harry’s couch—face to face “What happened Peter?” Harry asked softly and this time, Peter will tell Harry. Peter sniffed and looked at Harry “You see, Gwen’s father died. And it’s because—” Peter gulped and looked at Harry who’s intently listening “—it’s because of me, Harry” Peter eyes waters as Harry wanted to hug him forever. But Peter composed himself as he looked at Harry “He died protecting me. I was the one was supposed to die Harry, I was the one who should’ve hit my head on that glass window” Peter said as Harry hugged Peter again—calming him down. Peter cried as Harry ran circles on Peter’s back. As Peter calmed down, he gently pushed Harry away “I’m sorry Harry, I shouldn’t be barging in and telling you all this” Peter sniffed as Harry scooted closer to him “Hey, its okay Peter. You are no problem. In fact, I’m glad you told me. You might have died if you didn’t” Harry said as Peter slowly smiled, Harry does made him better “And, it’s not your fault. The accident. That’s why its called an accident because you didn’t anticipated it to happen” Harry explained. Peter sighed “And Gwen should know that. I mean, you’ve loved that girl. And she’s lucky to have Peter Parker to love her” Harry said as he stared at Peter’s eyes. Peter showed a small smile as Harry was in trance again. Peter gulped, as Harry’s face suddenly came close to his. Their noses almost touching. Harry was just taken by the moment as he moved his body towards Peter. 

And Peter, he couldn’t think of anything else. He suddenly forget the accident he saw and his mind is occupied by Harry now, who’s getting closer and closer to his face. 

Peter didn’t move a muscle. Part of him wanted to stop whatever is happening, while the other part of him wanted to kiss Harry. Peter’s heart was beating like crazy. Harry started to close his eyes and Peter did the same. They are about to kiss! 

“Sir Osborn, your butler is here” Lucia said from the speakers as both Harry and Peter jumped from her voice. Harry eyes widened seeing Peter’s face so close to his “What the hell are you doing Harry?!” Harry’s mind shouted. Peter gulped and his ears were all red. He scooted away from Harry as Harry looked away “Uh—” Harry started as he gave out a small cough “I’m a—I’m gonna get going Harry, thank you—thanks for listening” Peter said as he stood and ran towards the door. 

Harry stood too, watched Peter ran and out of his office. 

“What’s up with the kid?” The butler said as Harry sighed “He’s my friend, Peter” which he almost kissed. Harry’s face blushed, remembering their almost kissed! Harry went to his chair and face his butler. 

But still, he can’t stop thinking about Peter Parker.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter Parker closed his apartment door as he tossed his bag and leaned on the door. He sighed. Harry and him are about to kiss. Peter’s face blushed as he remembered Harry’s face, so near to his. Peter groaned, he hated this feeling! The feeling of having a crush. He felt like this with Gwen and now, its very different since, he’s feeling it with Harry. Who’s a guy, who’s his best friend. 

Peter ran a hand on his hair and sighed “What did you get yourself into Peter?” He said to himself. 

Peter changed into his pajamas and went to the kitchen. He grabbed something to eat since the last time he ate was still breakfast and he was with Harry. Oh Harry! 

Peter shook his head as he drank his milk and grab some cookies on the jar when his phone rang. He was hoping it was Harry, please be Harry. But when he saw his phone, it’s Gwen. 

Peter stared at his phone for a moment before answering.

“Hello?”  
“Hey Peter, uhm, Hi” Gwen said, wow this is awkward “How are you?” Peter asked “Why didn’t you told me to you moved to the city?” Gwen said and Peter cleared his throat “Uh, work?” Peter didn’t know what else to say “Uhuh. Well, I called because I just want to say, I’m moving there too. I just got internship at Oscorp” Gwen said as Peter’s eyes widened “At Os—Oscorp?”  
“Yes, and I’m excited. So, is it okay if we could see each other?” Peter didn’t answer right away. That made Gwen wonder “Peter? Still there?” Gwen asked as Peter blinked. He was thinking how awkward would their meeting be “Yeah sure. I’ll see yah” Peter said “That’s great! I’ll message you later, bye” and Gwen hang up the phone.

Peter didn’t slept well last night. He was overthinking things. What will happen when he and Gwen see each other? Maybe Gwen was pissed that he didn’t told her he left. But she doesn’t sound pissed on the phone, so maybe its fine. 

Gwen asked Peter to have breakfast at the restaurant near Oscorp. Where Harry and Peter 1st ate breakfast. As Peter was waiting, he can’t stop fidgeting with the table napkin. Peter wants to leave. 

He was about to leave when he saw Gwen entering the door. Peter has no choice but to return to his seat “HI” Gwen smiled, seating opposite to Peter. Peter crookedly smiled “Hey, Gwen” he said as Gwen’s smile got even broader “Wow, how are you?” Gwen asked as she put the napkin on her lap “We should order, Waiter!” Gwen said as she wave a hand at the waiter and grab the menu “You should try their chocolate milk here, it’s so delicious and chocolatey” Gwen said “I know. Tried it” Peter said, looking at the menu. He looked at Gwen, who’s looking at him with a shock expression “What?” Peter asked “You’ve been here before?” Gwen asked kindly as Peter nodded “Uh yeah, with someone” Gwen is even more shock now “With. Someone? Who’s that someone?” Gwen raised her eyebrow. Peter wanted to say his friend but Harry and him almost kissed. What’s that about? “I’m with a friend” Peter said as Gwen gave him a quizzical look “I see” she responded as the waiter arrived and asked for their order.

After Gwen and Peter ordered, they talked about things. On how Peter is doing, and why he left without telling Gwen. Their food arrived and Peter told Gwen everything. That he needed to move on and being in the city did help Peter moved on, and Harry.  
Harry helped a lot, but also gave Peter a confusion on what he’s feeling towards him. He’s feeling this weird emotions that he felt when he and Gwen are still together as a couple.

Peter can’t stop thinking about Harry even though he’s with Gwen. He’s not even listening to Gwen “Peter?” Gwen said as Peter looked at Gwen. Gwen raised her eyebrow “I think you’re not enjoying our reunion” Gwen said as Peter cleared his throat and looked at his food. He didn’t touched his bacon and sunny side-up egg. Peter looked at Gwen “I’m sorry Gwen, there’s a lot on my head right now and—”  
“Peter?” Peter was interrupted when someone chimed in and called his name. Gwen’s eyes widened seeing Harry, the owner and CEO of Oscorp. As Peter was shocked too that Harry was at the restaurant “Ha—Harry? What—what are you doing here?” Peter said as he stood “I mean, Hi” Peter said as Harry smiled, that melted Peter’s heart “Just been thinking about you” Harry whispered as Peter didn’t hear what he said “I mean, here to buy my morning coffee” Harry said as Gwen cleared her throat and stood “Hi Sir Osborn, I’m Gwen Stacy” Gwen offered her hand to shake as Harry stared at her. So this is the Gwen Stacy Peter fell in love with. Blonde, Green eyes and cute—Harry thought “Hi” Harry smiled as he shake Gwen’s hand and let go. 

Harry stood between Peter and Gwen, quiet for a moment. And somehow, he felt a little jealous that Peter is with Gwen. They’ve broken up, right?

Peter felt the change in the air when Harry and Gwen introduced each other, it got a little awkward. And Peter doesn’t want Harry to think that he and Gwen are dating—wait, what? Why would Peter think that? They’re just friends! But almost kissed, but still, they hadn’t established what kind of relationship they have. They’re just friends. Yeah, that’s right, the relationship they have is pure friendship “Uh, Harry?” Peter finally spoke and that Harry was connected back to reality. He was overthinking that maybe, Gwen and Peter patched things up and got back together again. And why is Harry worried? They’re just friends. Crazy thoughts. “Yes Pete?” Harry looked at Peter and answered with a smile. Harry could look at Peter all day long “I’ll—I’ll go with you get your coffee” Peter said as Harry nodded “Sure” Harry and Peter excused themselves from Gwen as Gwen smiled and continued eating her breakfast.

Harry and Peter took a line to the cafe “So—Gwen Stacy” Harry started as Peter gave out an awkward smile “Yep, Gwen” Peter said as silent invaded the air.  
Harry cleared his throat “So, how are you Peter?” Harry asked as Peter looked at Harry, he is melting looking at his blue orbs “I’m—I’m good” Peter answered as he looked away. Why is it hard to look at him now? “Peter, I need to talk to you about something—” Harry paused. Hearing those words, Peter’s heart began to beat fast, could Harry be talking about their Kiss? Or almost kiss? Peter kept calm “—and it’s best if its just the two of us” Harry continued. Peter gulped as he face Harry “Okay, we could talk—” Peter stopped when he felt his phone vibrated. He opened his phone and saw the Lato Photography. Peter excused himself as he answered the phone.

While Harry, he can finally breathe! He was holding it in, wow, he doesn’t know he had it in him, asking Peter to talk. Peter went back “I’m sorry Harry, I better get going. I got work to do” Peter said as Harry gave him a sad smile “No worries” Harry said as Peter nodded “Just call me or I’ll call you, okay? Gotta go. Bye” Peter smiled, gave out a wave as he passed Harry. But Harry held his wrist as Peter slowly spun around and stared at Harry “Just, take care Pete. And I’m always here, no matter what” Harry whispery said as Peter’s heart melt. But he composed himself and smiled “I will, Sir Osborn” Peter teased as Harry let go and Peter went back to Gwen.

Harry will miss Peter, again.


	6. Chapter 6

It’s been 8 hours since Peter and Harry last saw each other. 

And Harry misses Peter, so bad. 

Harry threw the stress ball to the glass window and stood. He sighed and fetch his coat that’s been hanging on the arm chair. He wore his black long coat and exited his office. He past Lucia on his way out “Going home Sir?” Lucia smiled sweetly at Harry “Uh yes. You should go home too. It’s already 8pm” Harry said as Lucia nodded “Thank you Sir and I will” she said as Harry wave a hand “Well, good bye then” he said as he started to walk “Sir? Sir Osborn?” Lucia called as Harry spun around “Yes? Lucia?” He asked as Lucia walked towards him “Do you uh—do you want to grab some Dinner?” Lucia whispered as Harry didn’t get her “What is it Lucia?” Harry irritatedly asked. Lucia fidgeted with her coat as she looked at Harry “Do you want to eat dinner with me, Sir?” She finally asked as Harry raised a brow. Lucia, his secretary just asked him for a dinner. The CEO. Harry stared at Lucia for a while, examining her face. Harry had to admit, she has a pretty face. But, not his type. Harry scoffed “Well, would love to go—” Lucia smiled “—if it’s a business Dinner. See you tomorrow” Harry said as he continued walking towards the elevator.

Lucia’s face was all shocked. Well, it was pretty a dumb move, asking her boss for dinner. 

Harry reached his condominium. 

Yes, he bought a condominium. He doesn’t want to live on the Osborn mansion since he doesn’t want to be reminded of the painful memories. Memories when his father treated him like he doesn’t exist and when his father died. Living on his own without the help of his servants is great. Harry could do anything. Well, Harry is also an introvert so he’d rather stay inside his cocoon and do nothing.

As he was about to enter the building, he saw a shadow coming on his way. He squinted his eyes to see who’s coming as he saw a messy brown hair and those chocolate brown eyes “Peter?” Harry gasped. Peter’s face has blood “Hey, Harry” Peter weakly smiled as Harry rushed into him. He put his arms around Peter, supporting him “What the hell happened to you?!” Harry hissed as Peter chuckled “Got into a fight” Peter answered “A fight?” Harry asked as Peter nodded. They began to walk towards the entrance on Harry’s condominium “After I was done shooting photos, some guys wanted my camera” Peter said as they entered the building and went inside the elevator. As they’ve reached Harry’s condominium, Harry settled Peter on the couch “You sure you don’t want to go the hospital?” Harry asked concerned as Peter shook his head “Nah, these are just minor bruises” Peter answered as Harry hummed an Okay “Just, stay still. I’ll get the first aid kit” Harry said as Peter nodded.

Harry returned with the kit as he sat on the edge of the center table, facing Peter. He fetch the cotton balls with alcohol and gently dabbed it on Peter’s face. Peter hissed from the pain “Sorry” Harry said as he continued to dabbed “What were you thinking fighting over those guys, you could’ve just gave them your camera” Harry said as Peter slightly chuckled “My life over this camera Harry. This is my father’s and I couldn’t just gave it away” Peter said as Harry looked at Peter’s eyes. Those eyes that Harry feels he’ll be melting into them. And then, his eyes traveled to Peter’s lips, those cherry colored lips. Harry can’t take it. He leaned in, and Kissed Peter—on his lips! Peter eyes widened as he can feel Harry’s soft and yet delicious lips. Harry then pulled away from their Kiss as he looked at Peter, stunned and like a stone “Oh god—” Harry said as he let go of the cotton balls “I’m sorry Pete, I didn’t—oh god! I didn’t mean to—” Harry was panicking. He was about to stand when Peter take hold of his wrist and pulled him down. Peter captured Harry’s lips with his own as Harry is now the one shocked of Peter’s sudden reaction. Harry didn’t responded at first but Peter’s lips tasted good, there’s a mix of blood but Harry is not complaining. He kissed Peter back.

After they’ve kissed, Harry pulled away as he saw Peter smiling and blushing. Well, Harry’s ears were also red. They both giggled “Oh man, what happened to us?” Peter asked as Harry went back sitting at the edge of the center table. Harry grabbed a new cotton ball and dabbed it on Peter’s face “I don’t know what this is Pete, but I like this feeling. I’ve been missing you a lot these days” Harry explained as Peter blushed even more “Me—me too” Peter whispery said “I was about to talk to you about our almost kissed the other day but we ended up kissing anyway” Harry chuckled. After Harry finished dabbing the alcohol to Peter’s wounds, he smiled and planted a kiss on the tip of Peter’s nose “You hungry?” Harry asked as he stood, fix the kit and went to the kitchen. Peter’s smile reached from his ears when Harry kissed the tip of his nose. He touched the tip of his nose where Harry kissed and he blushed even more.

“Hey, Peter? Did you hear me?” Harry asked again as Peter looked at Harry, leaning his arms on the marbled table in the kitchen, smiling—Peter can just looked at him all day “Uh yeah, I’m coming” Peter answered.

Peter watched Harry, he was struggling chopping the onions. Peter chuckled “Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Peter asked as he stood beside Harry “Yes, I know what I’m—” both Peter and Harry laughed as the onion flew across the room and into the sink. Harry sighed “Oh man” Peter smiled as he grabbed the knife away from Harry’s hand “Let me do it” Peter said. Peter knew that Harry doesn’t know how to cook. Or even just do housework. He has maids and servants to do that for him. Harry’s butler was the one cooking for Harry. Peter was taken aback when Harry told him that he’ll cook.   
Peter grabbed the chopping board, knife and the onion as he started chopping. Harry settled on his side, staring at him— Harry can’t believe that he just kissed his childhood best friend. His best friend! So now, are they boyfriends? Or lovers? Harry examined Peter, they way his hands moves every time he chopped those onions, the way he concentrates “Uh Harry? Could I raid your fridge?” Peter asked as Harry was cut off his trance “Uh sure Pete” Harry answered as he let Peter do the cooking. 

After Peter cooked, Harry set the table “Here we go” Peter put the food on the table and after arranging the food, Peter looked at the table and chuckled “What?” Harry asked as Peter leaned in to Harry “My boyfriend is so cute” Peter pinched Harry’s cheeks. Wait, did Peter just called Harry his Boyfriend?! “Setting the table is easy Harry, we don’t use these—” Peter picked up the small plates “—as plates to eat our food. We use—” Peter went to the counter and grabbed plates and went back on the table “—we use these” Peter showed Harry the plates as he placed them on the table. At least, Harry got the spoon and fork right.

Peter sat beside Harry as Harry was smiling. Peter stared at him “What?” Peter asked as Harry gave him a kiss. Peter’s eyes widened from the sudden action but Peter kissed back. They let go because they needed air to breathe “So you called me your boyfriend earlier?” Harry whispered as Peter was speechless, oh yeah. He said it without thinking, but boyfriend sounds good. Peter grinned “Yes, you are my boyfriend. If it’s okay with you?” Peter said as Harry gave Peter a peck on his lips “Of course, boyfriend”

PETER PARKER AND HARRY OSBORN ARE NOW BOYFRIENDS ♥️


	7. Chapter 7

“So, what happened to Gwen Stacy now?” Harry asked as they are chilling on the couch. They just finished their dinner and Peter’s cooking was delicious. Harry was leaning on Peter’s side as Peter’s arms circles Harry’s shoulders “Hmmmm? What about Gwen?” Peter asked as Harry shrugged “You saw each other this morning, didn’t you feel something?” Harry whispery said as Peter tightened his arms on Harry “It’s not like what I feel about you, Harry” Peter whispered back as he planted a soft kiss on Harry’s head “And what’s that? You feel about me?” Harry asked “That I like you........so much” Peter said. For the first time, Harry Osborn blushed. He can’t hide his smile “I—I like you too, Peter” Harry responded “Really?” Peter asked as he slightly made Harry face him. Harry playfully rolled his eyes as Peter chuckled “Yes, really” Harry said. Peter leaned in slowly, ready to kiss Harry when his phone vibrated. 

Peter stopped leaning in as Harry smiled “You better get that” Harry said as Peter groaned. He grabbed his phone and answered it. Harry then properly sat on the couch, as Peter talks on his phone “That was Aunt May, she was just asking if how I’m doing” Peter put back his phone on his pocket “So—” Peter draped his arm on Harry’s shoulders “what were we talking about?” Peter asked as he sweetly looked at Harry. Harry smiled, up to til now, he can’t believe that Peter and him are now in a relationship. He never thought about that.

Harry sighed and leaned his head on Peter’s shoulder “Who would’ve thought that we ended up kissing and liking each other? I thought my life here will be awful and boring. Not until I met you. This is a good thing” Harry said “I like this” he added. Peter caressed Harry’s hair, running his fingers on Harry’s smooth hair “Me too Harry. I just can’t explain the feeling when I saw you again. It was like, I’m drawn to you. Captivated by those blue eyes” Peter sighed “I felt this once to Gwen. When we were at high school, you know, when we met again. But the feeling changes into something more romantic when we hang out. And I’m sure, it’s not a friendship feeling. You know what I mean?” Peter explained. And yeah, Harry felt that too. That his heart is beating fast when he sees Peter. It’s so foreign to him, but he likes it “Yes, I really know what you mean Peter” Peter chuckled as he stole a kiss from Harry’s lips “Sneaky Peter Parker” Harry said as he stood “Now, I’ll take you home” Harry said as he offered his hand for Peter to take, Peter grabbed his hand and he stood up, facing Harry “Can I stay the night?” Peter asked as Harry’s eyes widened “Stay—stay the night?!” Harry gasped, his heart beating fast “Yes, please?” Peter then, enter twined their fingers together “You can’t Pete—” Harry stopped at his sentence when Peter gave him a puppy dog eyes “Please?” Peter begged as Harry stared at his cute boyfriend. Harry fight it! But Harry can’t resist Peter’s face as he groaned and put his hands on Peter’s cheeks “You’re teasing me Peter Parker” Harry said as he sighed “Fine, fine. You could spend the night” Harry finally smiled as Peter hugged him. Harry gently pushed away Peter “But, you sleep on this couch” Harry pointed at the couch as Peter pouted “Now, that won’t work on me Peter” Harry said “But, I wanna sleep beside you Harry” Peter whined “No Peter. And besides, I can’t sleep when someone is with me so stay here, I’ll give you spare clothes” Harry said as he left Peter on the living room.

Harry closed his bedroom shut. He leaned on the door and sighed, today is just a weird day. But good weird. Peter is now his boyfriend and he’s staying the night. Harry never thought that he’ll like Peter romantically. He never thought he’ll be attracted to him.  
Harry went to his closet as he grabbed a shirt and pajamas. He exited his room and gave Peter the clothes “Here—” Peter smiled receiving the clothes “Did you change your mind if I could sleep with you?” Peter grinned as Harry glared at him “NO Peter! Good night” Harry said as he stormed off towards his room, leaving Peter with a pouty face.

Harry was asleep when Peter went inside his room. 

He couldn’t just resist Harry. Sure, he was confused at first about his feelings towards Harry. Peter is never interested with guys before but, why is he so attracted to Harry? He can’t believed it, he now has a boyfriend. And that boyfriend left him all alone at a wide space living room. Peter slowly walked inside his room as he can see Harry’s body, lying on the queen size bed “He has a huge bed, but left me at the couch” Peter whispered to his self. 

He slowly crawled beside Harry.

Be careful not to wake him. Peter slowly settled his self beside Harry. Harry’s position was in sideview, so Peter slowly grabbed his forearm as he scooted beside Harry. Peter can now feel his warmth. As Peter was settled and comfortable, he slowly put Harry’s forearm on his chest. And Peter smiled because it was a success. 

Harry suddenly scooted towards Peter’s body and tightened his grip on Peter’s chest. Peter’s heart is beating fast. So this what it feels like? To have someone beside you. He looked at Harry and examined his beautiful face. His long lashes and his lips, slightly apart. Peter wanted to kiss those lips again. Instead, he kissed Harry’s forehead “Good night, my Harry” Peter whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

Harry was awakened by a sweet smell. 

He lifted his head and groggily opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was wrinkled bed sheets and his door was open. That’s odd, he was 100% sure that he closed the door last night. He sat on his bed as someone knocked on the open door “Hey” and the first thing Harry saw is Peter, holding a tray, this made Harry blushed—early in the morning! “Good morning Harry” Peter said as he entered the room and sat beside Harry. He laid out the tray in front of Harry “Pete, let me remind you that I’m not a girl and I don’t need Breakfast in bed” Harry said as Peter giggled “I’m sweet Harry. I’ll do anything for someone I like” Peter then grabbed a sandwich from the tray “and besides, this is just breakfast in bed. And no, you’re not a girl because you’re Harry, my Harry” Peter grinned as he feed Harry with the sandwich. Harry’s heart can’t take it anymore. Peter is so sweet that his heart will burst! “Getting possessive now are we? Calling me ‘yours’?” Harry raised a brow as he took a bite on the sandwich that Peter is feeding him “If it’s only you, then I’ll be possessive” Peter flirtatiously wiggled his eyebrows as Harry scoffed and shook his head. Harry then looked at the food that Peter prepared “Wow, eggs, bacon and waffles. And ah, chocolate” Harry’s eyes twinkle seeing the food that Peter prepared “Good morning!” Harry said as he grabbed the bread knife and fork.

After breakfast in bed, Harry was now in his suit and ready for work while Peter, well still in shirt that he wore the other day “Are you sure you don’t want to borrow a t-shirt?” Harry asked as Peter shook his head “Nah, I’ll be going home anyways” Peter said. Harry grabbed his coat and walked towards Peter “Your face isn’t swollen, that’s good” Harry take hold of Peter’s cheek as Peter smiled widely, he put his hand atop Harry’s hand “Thank you for last night” Peter said as he take hold of Harry’s hand and kissed his palm. Harry blushed again and he looked away “Uh—thank you too. For breakfast” Harry cleared his throat as Peter moved closer to Harry. Peter leaned down to Harry, since their height has an inch difference—and gave Harry a nose to nose. Peter then slowly captured Harry’s lips and kissed him slowly as Harry kissed back.

Peter smiled after their kiss as Harry bit his bottom lip, he liked how Peter kisses him “Now, time to go before you’ll be late” Pete said as Harry nodded “My car is already waiting for me, so I’ll drop you off?” Harry said as he pocketed his keys and phone “Is okay, I’ll just take the bus” Peter said “Are you sure?” Harry asked again as Peter chuckled and take hold of Harry’s hand “You worry too much” Peter then tangled their hands together “I like it when you’re just quiet, just like how you sleep last night” Peter added as Harry’s eyes widened “What do you mean?! Did you—did you went inside my room last night?” Harry hissed as Peter laughed “I slept there too” Peter wiggled his eyebrows as Harry glared at him “Why you?!”  
“Relax. I didn’t touched you. Besides, you were the one touching me” Peter snickered as Harry glared at him some more “I was just joking. But, you slept like a baby last night. You didn’t feel me climbed up your bed and slept beside you. Don’t worry, I won’t disrespect you Harry. I promise” Peter sweetly smiled as Harry sighed.

Peter and Harry walked hand in hand as they exited Harry’s condominium.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was humming riding the elevator. He is just so happy. 

Spending the night with Peter and Harry blushed remembering that Peter was beside him while he was asleep. As he reached the last floor which is his whole office, he is still humming “Good morning Sir Osborn, I brought breakfast from your favorite cafe” Lucia said as Harry stopped and looked at Lucia’s order. She brought some glazed donuts and coffee “I already ate at my place, and it was the best breakfast” Harry said as he continued on his way.

Lucia was shocked. His butler said that Harry never eats at his place since no one will cook for him. Unless, Harry will call his butler to tell the servants to cook for Harry. Who could be with Harry that cooked him breakfast?

Harry sat on his computer chair and spun himself around, facing the glass window that shows the whole city. Harry can’t stop smiling, remembering everything from last night. He was admiring the city view as his phone beeped. He fetched his phone and looked who texted him and his eyes sparkles seeing Peter’s name “Got work. But I will talk to you later. I’ll pick you up at 8pm at your office —Peter xo” Harry’s smile got even wider seeing the XO sign at the end of his test message. 

Lucia saw Harry’s smile and that’s the first time she saw him smile like that ever since he stepped into the office. Could it be that Harry has a girlfriend? Lucia cleared her throat “Sir Osborn?” She said, Harry looked at her and his expression was now back to serious Harry “Yes?”  
“Here are your agenda for today” Lucia gave Harry the tablet. Harry read his schedule and sighed “Let’s get to work then” Harry said as he gave back the tablet to Lucia.

Peter smiled as he pocketed his phone. He’s all giddy and excited for tonight. But first, he gotta take some photos on the New York Zoo. There’ll be a new animal coming in today and the people are excited to see it and of course, the news. So he was assigned to take photos of the new animal. After that, he needs to prepare. It must be perfect.

So the new animal happened to be a penguin. 

The people were in awed looking at those black with white colored skin animals. Peter took photos and after that, he submitted the photos to the agency. After Peter was done with work, he went to the mall, to check out some things. 

After the mall, Peter went back to his apartment and took a shower. And after showering, he looked at the time, and shoot! Time to pick up Harry. Peter grabbed his things as he exited and locked his apartment. He then hurried to Harry’s office. And 18 mins later, Peter finally arrived at Oscorp. He grabbed his phone and dialed Harry’s number “Hello?” Peter smiled hearing Harry’s voice, wow, he missed him already “My Harry, are you ready?” Peter asked as he heard Harry chuckled at the other line “Yes, Peter. I’ll be right down” and Harry hang up. Peter waited near the entrance of Oscorp. He’s all nervous. He hopes that Harry will like what he had planned for tonight “Hey, Peter” Harry said as Peter spun around and smiled “Harry, Hi” Peter said. He stared at Harry, he missed his face. His blue eyes, pointy nose and those lips. Harry raised a brow “Are you just gonna stare at me all night?” Harry asked as Peter cleared his throat “Yes, I mean No, I mean maybe?” Peter answered and that made Harry chuckled “Don’t worry, I’d do the same” Harry winked as Peter’s insides exploded–that was sexy! Peter thought.

“So, where are we going? You dressed up nice?” Harry said as he slowly scooted to Peter’s side. They’re walking at the park and Peter is wearing a black shirt, with black coat and dark jeans. Peter nervously chuckled “We’ll have dinner!” Peter then slowly brushed his hand on Harry’s. As Harry smiled and Peter take that a good sign—a sign that he can hold Harry’s hand in public. Peter then slowly wrapped his pinky to Harry’s pinky as Harry did the same. After that, Peter gone the way in holding Harry’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Peter looked at Harry and he smiled “I hope you’ll like what I have prepared” Peter said as they continued to walk in the park.  
In the middle of the park, there’s a grassy area near the pond and Peter prepared a picnic dinner for them “Okay Peter, there’s nothing here. I mean, no restaurants or food trucks, where are we eating?” Harry asked as Peter grinned. He then covered Harry’s eyes “What?”  
“Just calm down Harry. Now, just walk. I’ll guide you” Peter said as Harry followed Peter’s instructions. As they’ve reached the picnic blanket, Peter is all nervous again, he really hopes Harry will like his surprise Dinner “Okay, we’re here—” Peter then slowly removed his hand on Harry’s eyes as Harry adjusted his eyes to the surroundings and seeing the picnic blanket with a basket on the middle, Harry’s heart melted—he’d never had picnic before and Peter did it for him “—so uh, I’ve prepared us Dinner, well, take out dinner and we’re out. It’s called picnic Dinner–” Peter was rambling as Harry looked at Peter and he smiled “I love it Pete, man!” Harry then hugged Peter as Peter chuckled and hugged back.

Peter laid the food on the picnic blanket. Harry was watching and he can’t stop smiling. Peter is really sweet and no wonder Gwen fell in love with him. Peter is so caring and thoughtful “Now—” Harry stopped on his trance as Peter clapped his hand and presented Harry the food “We have some pasta, garlic bread, risotto and some fruits. And for our drinks, we have water and some cranberry juice. And for dessert—” Peter stared at Harry and wiggled his eyebrows “ME” Peter flirtatiously said as Harry shook his head “I don’t wanna eat you Peter” Harry said as Peter pouted “Why not?” Peter asked as Harry chuckled “I’m just gonna devour you” Harry said and gave a wink to Peter and that wink gave Peter weak in the knees. Harry laughed “I’m joking, so—what’s really for dessert?” Harry asked as he looked inside the basket “I didn’t brought any, sorry” Peter said as Harry shrugged “Well, that’s okay. Lets eat then” 

Peter and Harry ate their food while asking for their favorite things. And getting to know each other better since the last time they talked about themselves is when they’re still little. 

After dinner, Peter fix the basket and the food. And then, they lied down at the blanket and watched the stars “The stars looked like mini lightbulbs, right?” Peter asked as Harry hummed a yeah. Harry scooted more beside Peter as Peter did the same. Harry then leaned his head on Peter’s head “I feel so Happy Pete and I’ve never felt this happy in my whole existence. I’ve been lonely for a couple of years because I got no one when I was at the boarding school” Harry said as Peter grabbed his hand and ran his thumb through Harry’s soft skin “Me too Harry. I mean, I’ve never felt happiness for a long time. Ever since Gwen went cold, it feels like, no one is there for me anymore. Sure I got Aunt May but, you want someone to care for you, romantically. You know what I mean?” Peter sighed “I never thought that I will find that happiness with you” Peter added as Harry looked up to him, he smiled “Thankful that I found my happiness from you too” Harry said as Peter smiled back.

Peter then, straddled Harry, his knees on the sides of Harry body. Peter then kissed Harry on his lips, longer, fiercer that their tongues dueled. 

They kissed, under the mini lightbulbs.

“So, thank you. For tonight” Harry said. Peter took Harry back to his condo. Peter take hold of Harry’s hand and smiled “Anything for you” Peter responded “I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Harry said as Peter pouted “Don’t tell you want to stay with me, again?” Harry gasped as Peter chuckled and he hugged Harry “No” Peter sighed “I’m just gonna miss you” Peter then kissed the top of Harry’s head as he slowly let go “I wanna give you something” Peter said as he opened his backpack and fetched a black box with a silver ribbon on it. Harry’s eyes sparkled “It’s just a little gift” Peter is having second thoughts giving Harry the gift. Harry smiled and open his hands to received the gift. Peter then slowly gave the box to Harry. As Harry received the box, he opened it and revealed a ring that has initials engraved on the silver ring “P.P” Harry read “I know it’s lame. I carved in my initials I don’t know, is it too early to give presents? Especially its a ring—” Peter is rambling again as Harry chuckled and put on the ring on his middle finger and good thing, it fits “I love it Pete” Harry said as Peter breath a sigh of relief “Good thing” Peter chuckled. Harry then take hold of Peter’s hand “What about you? Don’t you have a ring?” Harry asked as Peter smiled. Peter then showed Harry the ring that’s dangling in a silver chain and its on Peter’s neck “Of course, I have one” Peter said as Harry can’t contain his happiness. They now have a couple ring. And Harry smiled at the thought that they are now a couple “Does it also have my Initials?” Harry asked as Peter nodded “Of course, it’s H.O” Peter smiled.

Peter is so adorable! 

Harry can’t contain himself as he hugged Peter and planted a kiss on his lips.

He didn’t know that someone is lurking in the dark.


	9. Chapter 9

Peter is Happy. Harry is happy. They’re both Happy. 

Their first date was romantic, Dinner picnic at the park. Harry even received a gift from Peter. Harry smiled, looking at the silver ring on his hand “Sir Osborn?” Lucia said as Harry looked up “Yes?” Harry asked as Lucia stared at him for a while and she walked towards his desk “Here are the documents needed signing Sir” Lucia put the tablet on the desk “Uh thanks” Harry said. Lucia looked at Harry’s fingers, he has a ring? “Anything else, Lucia?” Harry asked as Lucia smiled “No, nothing else, Thank you” Lucia then exited his office.

That’s weird. Lucia just caught Harry smiling again and he has a ring. Under observation, Harry never wears a ring. 

“Hi Lucia” Lucia looked up and saw Harry’s butler “Sir? Good morning, what a surprise. Harry didn’t told me you’re coming” Lucia said as the butler stared at her “It’s urgent” he said as Lucia nodded and click on the speaker “Sir Osborn, your Butler is here to see you” Lucia smiled at the butler which has a poker face “Let him in” Harry answered through the speakers “You may come in now” Lucia said to the butler as the Butler nodded and went on his way.

“Good morning Sir Harry” the butler greeted as Harry hummed a yeah, because he was busy reading the documents and signing them “How are you? You haven’t contacted us. Don’t you eat. Or needed of our services?” the butler stood in front of Harry’s desk. Harry looked at him “What do you want? Is there something urgent?” Harry asked as the butler smiled “Nothing much Sir. I just wanted to ask, how is Peter Parker? You know, your friend?” Harry stared at his butler “What do you care?” Harry asked “I just want you to know that you have a reputation in this company” Harry was confused “I know that, and so?” Harry asked as the butler stood straight “Just in case you forgot, now, I’ll be going now. Just call me if you need anything” his butler said as Harry nodded “And Sir Harry, please be careful out there, in the public. Some people may not understand” he said before exiting Harry’s office. 

Harry was confused, what was his butler saying?

Harry went back to reading documents but he can’t stop thinking the words that his butler said. He didn’t know he was staring on his desk when his phone rang. He fetched his phone and smiled “Hi Peter” he heard Peter chuckled at the other line “So, I just want to ask how you doing? I’m here at the Agency, said will have staff meeting” Peter said “I’m good, so you better focus on that meeting” Harry answered “Okay, okay. Just want to hear your voice” Peter responded “And it’s good to hear your voice too. So uh—I’ll see you later okay?” Harry said as Peter was happy “Okay Harry. So I’ll call you later” Harry hummed a yes as they were about to hang up “Pete? Could you uh—text me your apartment address?” Harry shyly asked “Ha, sure thing Harry, bye” Peter hang up first. Harry smiled, he’s all better now that Peter called. And after a minute, his phone beeped and Peter texted his address “Time to do some work, Harry” Harry said to himself.

Peter just got off from the bus. 

He wanted to go to Oscorp but Harry said he’ll not be there. He said he’s going somewhere, an inspection. Peter was also worried because Harry wasn’t texting him. It’s already past 8pm, Harry should be out of the office by now. But Peter doesn’t want to be possessive or Irritate Harry so, he didn’t bombard him with texts and calls. 

As Peter reached the building of his apartment, he saw a blue eyed angel waiting for him at the entrance “Harry!” Peter smiled as he approached and hugged Harry “Hey Pete” Harry chuckled as hugged Peter back, tightly. Harry then took a smell of Peter’s scent—he smelled lovely. 

After they let go, Peter wanted to kiss those lips. But he was hesitant since they’re out in the public so instead, he smiled and put his hand on Harry’s neck “What brings you here?” Peter asked as Harry showed Peter the bags he brought “Dinner” Harry smiled.

“Sorry about the place Harry, it’s not much” Peter said as they’ve reached his apartment. He put his backpack on the side table. As he spun around, his lips was captured by Harry’s lips. Wow Harry’s aggressive. Harry kissed Peter, nibbling, sucking and tongue tying kiss. Harry’s hands travelled through Peter’s hair, as Peter’s hands directly went to Harry’s sides. They parted, gasping for air “I’ve missed you” Peter said as Harry smiled, his cheeks blushing “Missed you too” Peter gave Harry one more peck.  
“What’s in the bag?” Peter asked as Harry raised the bag “Food” Peter showed Harry the kitchen as Harry laid out the food “I’m sorry, I don’t know how to cook so I just brought take out—pizza’s, chocolate cupcakes and some wine” Peter smiled. He went to Harry’s back and hugged him “Thank you for this” Peter planted small kisses on Harry’s neck which gave Harry goosebumps—but in a good way, a good feeling goosebumps “If you keep on doing that, we won’t be able to eat” Harry chuckled as Peter gave one last kiss on his neck and settled on his seat beside Harry “Okay, lets eat then”

Peter and Harry were talking, and sometimes, playing footsies while eating “I think I’ll teach you how to cook” Peter suggested as Harry drank his wine “Uh yeah?” Harry smiled through the side of the glass wine, Peter nodded “So that you’ll know how and you can function without your maids and servants following you around” Peter grinned. Harry rolled his eyes “But seriously, I don’t know how to cook. Got no passion for it” Harry pouted as Peter pinched his cheek “Everyone can cook. I’ll teach you, even just a simple dish” Peter smiled as he continued eating his pizza.

After their dinner, Peter and Harry settled on Peter’s mini terrace at his apartment “So, we’re settled then okay? I’ll teach you to cook” Peter said as Harry faced Peter, his hands on the railings “I could never say NO to those beautiful chocolate brown eyes” Harry grinned as Peter leaned closer to Harry “Really?” Peter seductively said as Harry bit his bottom lip “Uhuh” Peter is so sexy right now. Peter slowly kissed his lips and Harry’s hands went to Peters neck. Their kiss was gentle and slow at first then, it gets to rough, their tongues dueled as Peter won, tasting every bit of Harry and a little taste of red wine. Harry then straddled his legs on Peter’s hips as Peter take hold of Harry’s thighs to prevent him from falling. Good thing Peter works out, he could take Harry. Peter backed away as his back hit the wall “Room—” Harry said, catching his breath, his face all red. Harry then stood as Peter take hold of his hand and led him to his room.  
As Peter opened the door, Harry eyed the place “Sorry—it’s a mess” Peter said as he went to his desk and fix the magazines and photos that are everywhere. Harry approached Peter as he spun him around “I don’t care about the mess—” Harry said as he kissed Peter again.

Peter then moved them to the bed. 

Peter landed on his back as Harry crawled up, with a seductive grin on his face. Harry settled his knees on Peter’s sides as he slowly take off his jacket “Quit teasing me Harry” Peter said as Harry dropped his jacket on the floor. Peter then helped Harry unbutton his polo as Peter planted soft kisses on Harry’s neck, collarbones and to his chest. After unbuttoning Harry’s polo, Peter then take off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. Peter then pulled Harry with him as he lied down the “Are you uh—sure?” Peter asked as Harry nodded—many times. Peter then shifted his body, that Harry is now lying his back on the bed and Peter on top. Peter then grabbed something from his side drawer and showed it to Harry—Lube and condom. 

Harry bit his bottom lip as he nodded. Peter then unbuckle his belt, as Harry did the same. Tossing all their clothes to the floor leaving them both naked. Peter stared at Harry’s body, wow, that white porcelain skin, Peter is falling! Falling in love. Harry was in awed seeing Peter’s naked body. His muscles and those abs. Peter leaned in as he softly kissed Harry. 

And their night goes that way. More kissing and all the way down.

—•—

A/N: To all my lovely readers, 

I’m sorry I failed writing a good making–love scene. I’m not good at it. I did try but failed. Sorry to diappoint you but, THANK YOU FOR READING! ♥️


	10. Chapter 10

Harry was waken by the sunlight that’s coming from Peter’s window. Harry slowly stood, as he get familiar with the place. Oh right, he slept at Peter’s place. Harry then looked at his right and saw Peter, sleeping. Harry can’t help but gave out a smile. He lied back down and stared at Peter. Harry can’t believe it! They did it! They had sex and it was a beautiful first time for Harry. He traced Peter’s eyebrows and he silently giggled, he remembered when Peter still has a unibrow, then his fingers traced down to Peter’s lashes and to his nose and to his lips. Harry sighed with contentment, Harry couldn’t asked for more. Being with Peter is enough for him.

Peter stirred, as he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Harry, smiling at him “How long have you been staring?” Peter asked as Harry shrugged “I don’t know” Harry answered. Peter moved his hand on Harry’s cheek and caressed it “Could you believe it? We’ve actually did it?” Peter chuckled as Harry blushed. Peter scooted towards him as he leaned in, closed his eyes and gave Harry a nose to nose “You’ve been great Harry” Peter whispered as Harry’s heart melted. He stared at Peter and “I love you” Harry whispered back—oh shit! That wasn’t supposed to come out! He was just thinking about it but it came out! Peter opened his eyes as Harry gulped. Harry then suddenly sat on the bed “I uh—I uh—” shit! Harry’s mind is all boggled up. He shouldn’t have said it “I uh gotta go” Harry said as he immediately went out of the bed and began to fetch his clothes on the floor.   
Peter went out of the bed too “Harry—”  
“Uh, I gotta go, I gotta go” Harry mumbles as he wear his boxers next his pants “Harry, it’s only 6am—” Peter said as he fetch his boxers and wear them “Gotta go—” Harry said as he wear his polo and buttoned them which of course, the buttons didn’t match the holes “Harry—”   
“I’m late, I gotta go” Harry said as he ran towards the door. Peter ran after him “Harry, stop!” but Harry doesn’t stop. He keeps on running until he’d reached the exit of the building.

“Come and get me” Harry said as he pocketed his phone. He waited for his ride and when his car arrived, he immediately went inside and did an inhale, exhale “Are you alright Sir Harry?” his Butler asked as Harry didn’t answer him “Did someone pounced on you? We’re going to the office, please fix you hair” his butler added “and why are you here at this area?” his Butler looked at the building “could we please just go? I want to go home, at my condo” Harry said as he fix his hair, running his fingers through it “Yes Sir” his Butler said as the car moved.

Harry reached the building of his condo, as he was about to get out of the car “Sir Harry, I don’t know what you’ve been up to but always remember, always take care of your reputation” the butler said as Harry looked at him with confused eyes. The butler let go of him as Harry directly went inside. 

Harry closed the door shut. He was so stupid saying those words to Peter. I love you?! Now what would Peter say? Harry fell in love just because they had sex?   
The I love you was supposed to stay inside his head. But Harry really do love Peter. Peter is caring, thoughtful, reliable and sweet. He is like perfect boyfriend anyone could ask for. Or Harry could ask for.  
Harry groaned! He threw his jacket on the couch and went inside his room. He sat on his bed as he heard his phone beeped—and it beeped again, many times. Harry grabbed his phone and saw a hundred text from Peter and a couple of miscalls. Harry tossed his phone to the side “What the fuck Harry Osborn?! What the fuck?!” Harry yelled. 

On the other hand, Peter was confused. It was music to his ears when he heard Harry said I love you to him. Who wouldn’t? THE HARRY OSBORN, a well known lady killer and the owner of the biggest innovation company in the whole state just said I love you to Peter Parker. His heart was dancing and he was so happy that Harry loves him. Harry run away though, before Peter could also tell what he really feels. And their moment at Peter’s bed was amazing. Peter never thought he would pull it through since he only watched some porn and read books on how two guys do it. His experience was beautiful. And Harry was beautiful.

Peter fetched his phone and dialed in Harry’s number for the Nth time and still, no answer. Maybe Harry is worried. Or shocked or Peter doesn’t know.

As 5pm came, Peter went to Oscorp and his way in, he bumped into Harry’s secretary “Hey” Peter said as the secretary just stared at him “You may not know me but—”  
“You are Harry’s friend? Right?” Lucia said as Peter nodded “Well yeah, Peter Parker, I was just uh—visiting him” Peter smiled as Lucia tsked “Sorry, Sir Osborn is absent. He didn’t even told me that he will be absent. So, I’ll bring this unsigned documents to him” Lucia explained. Peter looked at the tab on Lucia’s hands “Could I bring the documents to him?” Peter kindly asked as Lucia gave him a look “Please?” Peter said as Lucia is having second thoughts but she gave the tab to Peter.  
Peter thanked Lucia as he made his way to Harry’s condo. 

Harry opened his eyes as he heard someone knocking on his door. Harry slowly get up from his bed—he slept all day. And he even have a nightmare that Peter broke up with him just because he said I love you. Harry rubbed his eyes as he dragged himself towards the door “Coming!” Harry tiredly said. He opened the door and saw Peter Parker. Harry was about to close the door, but Peter stopped him “Harry, Please, just talk to me” Peter pleaded as Harry sighed and let Peter in. Peter was happy that Harry let him in. And jeez, Harry looked miserable. He’s still wearing the same polo he wore last night. Peter put the plastic bags on the marble table at the kitchen as he approached Harry, who’s sitting on the couch “Hey Harry” Peter said as Peter took a sit next to him. Harry scooted a little away farther from Peter but Peter did the same, he sat next to him “Uhm, your secretary said you need these documents signed” Peter said as Harry didn’t looked at him. He’s staring at an empty space, it’s like Peter is not there.

Peter sighed, he knew Harry would be this way. He’s a hard headed after all. Peter put the tab on the center table and went back to the kitchen. 

He returned with a box on his hands. Peter give it to Harry as Harry looked at Peter and the box “Come on, open it” Peter said as Harry slowly opened the box. As Harry take off the box’s lid, his eyes widened and he looked at Peter “I know you’re embarrassed by what happened this morning so—” Peter smiled “that’s my answer” he said as Harry wanted to cry because of too much joy. Peter is just the sweetest. Inside the box is a little cake with the ‘I love you too’ written on top “I love you, Harry Osborn. I love you because you’re willing to do everything for me. You’ve accepted me for who I am, you listen and you’re very sexy” Peter said as Harry chuckled “I love you Harry” Peter said, looking at Harry’s blue eyes. Harry sniffed and nodded “I’m sorry I ran, I wasn’t supposed to tell you after our moment. But it just did” Harry explained. Peter smiled as he put his finger on his lips “I understand, and it’s normal I think” Peter put the box on the table “You don’t have to ashamed of it” Peter said as he pulled Harry closer to him “You don’t have to be ashamed saying I love you to the one you like” Peter gave him a nose to nose as Harry smiled and Peter kissed him on his lips.

“I love you Peter Parker”

“I love you My Harry”

—•—  
A/N: Got so many feels writing this ♥️


	11. Chapter 11

Harry woke up alone in his bed. He scan his room, hoping to see Peter but Peter isn’t there. Harry walked towards the kitchen and saw a plate with a breakfast meal. Beside the plate was a note. Harry picked up the note “Harry, cooked you breakfast. Eat so that you’ll have energy at work. Sorry have to leave early, got work. I’ll call you. I love you, Peter xo” Harry suppressed his giggle, Peter is just the sweetest.

Last night was incredible. Harry and Peter just confessed their feelings and Peter started teaching Harry to cook. Harry cooked their dinner with Peter’s supervision, of course. After Dinner, Harry took a shower and gone to sleep with Peter. Well, a little kiss on the side and looks like Harry is getting used to sleeping with Peter beside him. Harry kissed the note “I love you” he whispered. He ate breakfast and prepared for work. 

“Good morning Sir” his butler greeted as Harry went inside the car “Mind if I ask why you didn’t go to work yesterday?” his Butler asked as Harry didn’t answer him “You know, you have a mouth, you could use it” the butler scoffed as Harry looked at him “I was sick” Harry said. Harry reached Oscorp and went inside the elevator and one of the passengers is Gwen “Miss Gwen Stacy, correct?” Harry asked with a smile as Gwen was hesitant to face Harry but she did anyway “Hi, Sir Osborn” Gwen smiled a little “Please, just call me Harry” Harry said as Gwen awkwardly nodded “I mean, a friend of Peter’s is a friend of mine” Harry added as Gwen stared at him as the elevator sounded “This is where I get off” Gwen said as the elevator door opened “I’ll see you—” Gwen immediately got off the elevator “—later” Harry finished his sentences.

As Harry reached his office, he was greeted by a smiling Lucia “Sir Harry! You’re back!” She said as Harry smiled at her “Of course” Harry responded and Lucia’s jaw almost dropped. That’s the first time she saw Harry smiled at her. A sweet and genuine smile “Finished signing the docs and come inside my office and tell me my agenda for today” Harry said as he put the tab on Lucia’s desk and continued his way towards his office.  
Harry settled on his chair as Lucia is standing holding a tab “You’ll have to check the technologies that are newly developed by our engineers. They scheduled an inspection later at 10am and lunch break, and then continue with the inspections” Lucia said “A lot of inspection huh?” Harry looked at Lucia “Ever since your father died, their tech innovations hadn’t been monitored and checked” Lucia explained “Okay, I will thanks Lucia” Lucia nodded “You’ll have a board meeting tomorrow” Lucia added as Harry sighed “Okay thanks” Harry tiredly said as Lucia left his office. Harry then prepared his self for the tech inspection.

After the hectic and tiring day, Harry went back to his office. He sat on his chair and spun himself around, facing the city view. He wants to relax, inspecting the newly innovated tech is tiring. Who would’ve thought giving thoughts and opinions and added idea could drain you? Now Harry understand why his father was so busy almost everyday. Why his father had sent him to boarding school. Harry sighed as he grabbed the stress ball “Sir Harry, Peter Parker is here to see you” Lucia said through the speakers as Harry smiled, hearing Peter’s name. Harry spun himself “Let him in” and then the door opened as Peter appeared with a smiling face “Harry” Peter said as Harry smiled back “Hey Pete” they gave each other a hug and let go “Are you busy?” Peter asked “Nope. Just finished my tiring inspection” Harry said “So, Dinner?” Peter asked, grinning as Harry nodded “Sure! Oh, this time, I’ll cook” Harry said, grabbing his coat and they exited his office “Bye Lucia” Harry said to Lucia as Lucia wave a hand but Harry didn’t saw it. Too busy focusing on Peter. 

They ride the elevator as the door closed, Peter stole a kiss at Harry. As for Harry, he smiled and peck his lips. The elevator halted as they both acted natural, the door opened and Gwen Stacy entered. Gwen’s eyes widened seeing Peter and Harry together “Hey, Gwen” Peter said as Gwen awkwardly smiled at Peter “Sir—Sir Osborn” Gwen greeted but not looking at Harry “I told you Gwen, to call me Harry” Harry said as Gwen awkwardly gave out a chuckle. Gwen then cleared her throat “Uh Peter, why haven’t you called me back?” She asked as Peter pretended like he doesn’t know what he’s talking about. Harry then looked at Peter suspiciously “Uh, what? Did you uh—call me?” Peter answered as Gwen looked at him “Yes, like a thousand” Gwen is starting to raise her voice. Peter raised both his hands “I’m sorry, I’ve just been busy” Peter said as Gwen raised an eyebrow and she scoffed “Been busy screwing with someone?” Gwen mumbled “What?” Peter asked as the elevator sounded, indicating that they’re on the 1st floor “Nothing and good night” Gwen said as she left first. Followed by Peter and Harry.

That was the most longest elevator ride, ever.

“What was that about?” Harry hissed as soon as they’d reached Harry’s condo “Nothing. That was nothing” Peter answered as Harry shook his head “That sounded like nothing. You still hang up on her?” Harry asked, his heart feel the hurt—what if Peter is really hang up on Gwen? What if, his feelings for Harry was just some rebound? To get over Gwen? Peter looked at Harry “Why, why would you ask that? I am not in love with Gwen, we are over, Harry. I’m with you now” Peter defensively said as Harry is finding it hard to believe “Why is she still calling you? She wouldn’t call if you didn’t do something” Harry said as he crossed his arms on his chest. Peter ran a hand through his hair “Look Harry, the last time I saw Gwen was the day at the restaurant where you saw us together. After breakfast, I just came with her to Oscorp and that’s it. I said my goodbye and didn’t see her again. Not until today at the elevator” Peter explained “And yeah, she keeps on calling and texting me but I ignored her okay? I got you, I’m in love with you and I don’t need anybody else” Peter added as he slowly walked closer to Harry. 

Harry’s expression softened as Peter cupped his cheeks “I love you, Harry and I’m not gonna do something stupid to hurt you” Peter assured as Harry sighed and take hold of Peter’s hands “I love, I love you too” Harry gave out a small smile as Peter pecked his lips. Peter then leaned his forehead on Harry’s “I’m not thinking of anyone except you. Because you’re the one I love and need. You’re my Harry” Peter whispered. Harry then hugged Peter “You too Peter. I don’t wanna lose you” Harry sniffed as Peter put his hand on Harry’s chin and made him face him “You’re not gonna loose me, I promise” 

And Harry hopes Peter won’t break his promise.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a fine morning. 

Peter opened his eyes as he stretched his arms and dropped his hand on the mattress. He then looked at his side and no Harry in sight. Peter got off the bed and exited Harry’s room. When he reached the living room, a delicious smell invaded his nostrils. He continued to walk as he spotted Harry on the kitchen. And wow, Peter’s morning just got better. He stared at Harry’s back, staring at those sexy shoulder blades. Peter then went towards Harry as he hugged him from the back that gave Harry a scare “Peter!”  
“Good to see you cooking, all by yourself” Peter said as he kissed Harry’s cheek. Harry then blushed “Don’t scare like me that” Harry mumbled as he focused himself cooking sunny side up egg. Peter tightened his arms on Harry’s waist he planted soft kisses at the back of his neck “Peter, stop. I’ll messed up the eggs” Harry said “You smelled so good even just after waking up” Peter seductively said as Harry blushed some more. His ears had now gone red “Oh I like how your ears gone red” Peter said as he softly bit Harry’s ear. Harry jumped and faced Peter, holding his ear where he bit “Peter Parker! It’s early in the morning!” Harry growled as he spun around, turned off the stove and faced Peter again “Don’t you—” Harry’s sentences was cut short because Peter kisses him on his lips. Harry melted on his arms as he kissed back. 

Peter and Harry tongue dueled as Peter dominated. Peter then hoisted Harry up, holding Harry from his thighs as he carried him to the marbled table, not breaking the kiss. Harry wrapped his hands around Peter’s neck as they continue to kiss, tasting each other. Peter’s hand then went to Harry’s sides, as he feel every muscles of Harry. And for Harry, his hands ran through Peter’s hair. They broke contact when they needed some air.

They pressed their foreheads together, gasping for air “Wow” Harry said “Good Morning” Peter responded as he gave Harry a soft kiss on his lips.

Harry cooked Sunny side up egg and some bacons and waffles. Peter was stuffed after eating Harry’s prepared breakfast and Peter is impressed, Harry is a fast learner, he is an Osborn after all. After breakfast, Harry and Peter got ready for work. Peter borrowed some shirt from Harry as Harry wore his black polo and black jeans. 

“You sure you don’t want me to drop you off?” Harry asked as Peter smiled and shook his head “I’m okay taking the bus” Peter answered. As the elevator closes, Peter grabbed Harry by his neck and kissed him passionately “Goodbye kiss” Peter grinned as Harry peck his lips. The elevator sounded as the boys walked towards the exit. 

Peter wave a hand as Harry went inside the car.

“Peter Parker?” Harry almost jumped from his butler’s voice “Well, good morning to you too” Harry said as his butler just stared at him “What?” Harry said as his butler scoffed “Good to see you happy, breakfast?” He said as Harry shook his head “Already ate. Lets head to Oscorp” his butler gasped “You already ate? What did you ate? I hope its not instant” his butler said. The car began to move as Harry stared at his butler from his peripheral vision “I learned......how to cook” Harry mumbled “that’s good. But always remember, your reputation” the butler raised a brow as looked straight ahead.

When Harry reached Oscorp, there something going on. Harry doesn’t know what is but he’s feeling a weird vibe. His employees are looking at him every time he passes and some even started to whisper to each other while looking at Harry. Harry continued on his way as he rode the elevator. When he reached his office, Lucia smiled “Good morning, Sir” she greeted as Harry nod “Are you ready for your board meeting?” Lucia asked following Harry inside his office “Yeah, I think” Harry said as he took off his coat and hang it on his chair “Okay, I’ll let you know if they’re ready to see you” Lucia said as she exited his office.

“So Sir Osborn, what can you do to improve your company?” One of the board had said as Harry sighed, he’s bored and just want to get out of the meeting “Mister Osborn, as we could see, your company’s profit had been down recently. What were you doing?” Another one of the boards said as Harry grabbed the stress ball as he squeezed stress ball “I’m doing the best I can to raise up the company’s profit. I’m still learning” Harry answered “We all have faith in you Mister Sir Osborn, and we know your father didn’t put you up here to slack and—” the board was suddenly taken aback because their screens just got jammed “That was weird, we’re back online now—” a man said, one of the boards “What’s this? Spam?” Another man at the back said as Harry stared at the board. The Man opened the folder and he gasped “Good heavens!” he said as his eyes darted to Harry. The others opened the mysterious folder and they gasped seeing the file. And their eyes all landed at Harry. 

“Excuse me, Sir Osborn?” Lucia barged in as Harry stood and looked at Lucia “We’re in the middle of a meeting Lucia” Harry said as Lucia gave him the tab “What’s this?” Harry mumbled as he saw the photo that’s on the tab. His eyes widened as he saw the photo. His heart beat fast and the room suddenly went spinning. His face went pale and he felt like his going to faint seeing his photo with Peter Parker. It’s a photo of the night when he kissed Peter in front of his condo “So this is what you’ve been busy with?” the lady said as Harry stared at her “Is this the Osborn way or just your way?” She added “Disgusting homosexual” one of the board had said as Harry gulped. He put the tab on the table and exited the meeting.

Harry went back to his office as slammed his hand on the desk. Who could’ve taken the photo? Harry never thought that he’s been followed. His eyes suddenly gave out a tear. This can’t be. Harry Osborn is crying. He’s crying because they saw Peter’s face. Harry doesn’t want Peter’s reputation to go down the drain “Sir Harry, your secretary called, is everything alright?” His butler saw Harry, crying inside his office “Sir Harry?” He repeated “Why?” Harry said as he his butler gave him a questioning look “Is it you?! Who took our photo and sent it all to Oscorp?” Harry yelled as his butler stared at him “What? What photo?” He asked as Harry shook his head and glared at him “This damn photo!” Harry opened the photo on his tab and threw it in front of his butler. The butler then grabbed the tab from the ground as he looked at it and his eyes widened “That was taken at my condo. You only knew where I live so it must be you!” Harry assumed as his butler looked Harry “Sir Harry, I know you’re hurt because of this but, I didn’t take this photo” his butler said as he put the tab on the desk “I may know you and Peter are a couple but I didn’t interfere, I don’t have the right” he said as Harry stared at his butler “You, knew?” Harry whispered as his butler nodded “It was obvious. Knowing you, you don’t make friends that easy Harry and Peter always comes out of your condo every morning, and you smile more now” his butler explained “and you’re learning how to cook now, that’s good. I thank Peter you know, for making you independent” his butler smiled as Harry wiped his tears “Thanks, but who would do this? Showing this to the whole board?” Harry sniffed, asking his butler as Harry sat at the couch “I’ll investigate” his butler as he excused himself. 

Harry never thought that his butler is so accepting when it comes to this. But still, Harry’s mind flew back to the photo. Oh no, what if the photo was sent to Peter’s work place? That can’t be good. Peter’s reputation must not be ruined. Harry grabbed his coat and exited his office. He called in his driver that will take him to Peter’s agency. As Harry reached the agency, he composed himself and fix his hair. He went inside “Hi, welcome to Lato’s” the girl said as her smile slowly fades “You, you’re that guy! The Harry Osborn!” She said as Harry’s eyes widened and Harry took it as a bad sign, since the lady already knew who he is. The lady then eyed him “What could I do for you?” She smiled again “I’m looking for Peter? Does he have work today?” Harry slowly asked as the lady gave him a sad face “I knew you would say that but sadly, Peter got fired today” Harry’s eyes widened “What?! why?!” He asked “The owner of this agency is a homophobe, so he fired Peter” the lady whispered. Harry can’t believe it! It’s the 21st century and still, there are people who can’t accept that love is love. Harry slammed his hands on the desk because he’s too angry. The lady jumped with a scare “Sorry” Harry said as he exited the agency. 

Harry looked at his phone, no text from Peter. Harry dialed his number but its out of service. Harry shook his head, this is all his fault. This is all his fault.


	13. Chapter 13

Peter was at the cafe when his phone rang “Hello?”  
“Hi Peter, could you come here at the agency? Asap?” Its the lady from the front desk “Okay sure, be there” Peter said as he fix his stuff and left the cafe. When he reached the agency, his co–workers are looking at him funny. He approached the lady at the front desk “Peter Parker” he said as the lady smiled “Yes, Hi Peter, Sir Lato would love to speak to you” she said as Peter nodded.

And the moment Peter walked inside the office of the owner of the agency, that was his last. Lato fired him because he doesn’t accept homo’s. And because it will be a bad review for his company. Lato also despises gays. In short, he’s a complete jerk. As Peter saw the photo, all he could think about is Harry. My gad, Harry’s in trouble and it’s his fault! Peter also think that he shouldn’t have invested his feelings for Harry since he knows that Harry is a big personal at New York. But on the other side, Harry made Peter’s life more beautiful. Being with Harry is paradise. 

As Peter was about to get of the agency, the lady called him “I know what happened. I’m sorry. You’re a good photographer Peter, someone else will take you and for sure, not a homophobe boss like mine” the lady smiled as Peter thanked her “He’s handsome by the way, your boyfriend” the lady added as Peter smiled “Yes he is” and that’s where Peter decided to talk to Harry. 

And he hopes that He is okay.

Peter went to Oscorp. As he went inside, he met Harry’s butler “Hey, Hi, I’m Peter” he introduced “I know who you, Mr Peter Parker, and I assumed you’re looking for Harry?” Peter nodded many times “He’s not here, he went to your office” the butler said “I was just there, he might be here” Peter said as the butler shook his head “If he was, we wouldn’t be having this conversation” Where could Harry be? Peter then went to Harry’s condo. But he wasn’t there either. Peter even tried his apartment but nope, no sign of Harry.

As for Harry, he doesn’t know what to do. 

He got a lot of things inside his head right now. He closed his eyes and think. Peter was the best thing that happened to him. And now, maybe Peter is angry because of him, he got fired. Harry didn’t know where else to go but to the park. Where they had their dinner picnic date, near the pond. Harry was thinking many things when his eyes gave out tears. He wished everything is just a dream.

Harry doesn’t know what will his father say, knowing that his son fell inlove with a guy. 

But it doesn’t matter, Harry just want to stay away from Peter. He doesn’t want to ruin more of his life. And Harry thinks that staying away is the best option. As for his reputation, he doesn’t care. He care about Peter’s reputation. And now he’s fired and because of Harry. Harry groaned and he wanted to shout, break things and maybe die—slowly. 

Peter can’t find Harry. 

He knows that Harry is an introvert. He doesn’t have much friends and even his butler, doesn’t know where he is. His phone is even off. Peter’s going crazy! Who could’ve shown those photos? It’s night time soon and there’s still no sign of Harry. Peter’s at the park now, he wanted some rest and get some fresh air. He sat at the bench, took a deep breath and think—where could Harry be? Peter closed his eyes “Where are you Harry?” Peter mumbled. He opened his eyes and started to walk. He remembered their 1st date—Dinner picnic date, Peter smiled as he remembered Harry’s smile that night, his sweet Harry. As Peter was getting near the pond, he look at the place and saw someone lying on the ground. He walked closer as Peter eyes widened “Ha—Harry?!” Peter gasped as he saw Harry lying on the ground. 

As Harry woke up, he saw a ceiling. Peter saw him at the park, past out. So Peter carried him to his condo. 

He slowly sat “Whoa! Slowly” Harry heard as he look at his left. Peter’s there “Are you okay Harry?” Peter asked as Harry realized it’s reality and not a dream, Harry stood that gave Peter a fright “What—”  
“What are you doing here Peter?!” Harry yelled as Peter shook his head “What are you saying?!”  
“I don’t want you near me, get out” Harry said and that made Peter speechless. Harry grabbed Peter’s wrist, as he pulled Peter and led him to the door “Harry stop, Let me go” Peter said as Harry keeps on pulling him “Harry! Stop!” Peter shouted and that’s where Harry stopped. It’s the first time that Harry heard Peter raised his voice “You’re doing this again, running away” Peter said as Harry faced Peter “You should stay away” Harry said, tears streaming down his face. Peter hugged Harry, so tight “I can’t. I won’t. I know about the photos and everything” Peter whispered as Harry cried some more “I can’t” Harry said, he pushed Peter away “Leave Peter” Harry said, sniffing “Harry—” Peter pleaded “Leave!” Harry shouted as Peter’s heart broke. 

Harry said to leave so Peter did just that. 

Harry slumped on the floor as Peter left. This is the right thing. Harry is doing the right thing.


	14. Chapter 14

It’s already been a week since Peter left Harry’s condo. 

Weeks! And he misses Harry so bad. Peter tried calling him but Harry seems to be avoiding him. Peter even went to his condo but said that Harry went home to the Osborn mansion. Peter also tried the Osborn mansion but the securities kicked him out. So Peter decided to go home to Aunt May. Peter will take a rest to the drama for a while. It’s like, Gwen Stacy all over again—the Gwen Stacy break up. Good thing Aunt May welcomed Peter with open arms—she loves Peter so much.

“So, I cooked mashed potatoes and steak. It’s a little celebration since you’re back” Aunt May said as she sat across Peter. It was dinner Time and Peter is not in the mood to eat “What’s wrong Peter?” Aunt May notices his sadness “Huh? Nothing” Peter mumbled. Peter poke the steak as Aunt May cleared her throat “Did something happened back at the city?” Aunt May asked as Peter looked at Aunt May. It’s right to tell Aunt May. She loves Peter “Uh yeah, and I wanna tell you about it” Peter said, looking at his food “You might hate me too” Peter added as Aunt May look at Peter with a concerned face “You know I love you Peter, and everything or anything you do, I’ll always love you” Aunt May grabbed his hand on the table. Peter looked at her and he’s close to crying. Better say it. It’s now or never “I fell in love” Peter said as Aunt May smiled “That’s good, who’s the lucky Lady?” She asked as Peter bit his bottom lip, here goes “You remember Harry? Harry Osborn? My childhood best friend?” Peter asked as Aunt May’s smile, got even broader “Of course, the golden boy because of his blonde hair. Harry’s a sweet kid. But wait, I thought he’s an only child? Does he have a sister?” Aunt May said as Peter shook his head “I fell in love with Harry. I’m inlove with Harry” Aunt May’s smile faded as she slowly removed his hand to Peter’s. She stared at Peter as tears rolling down her cheeks that gave Peter a shock. Peter stood and went to Aunt May “I’m sorry Aunt May” Peter said, hugging his Aunt as Aunt May shook her head and wiped her tears “No, No, I mean—” she sniffed “I mean, I’m shocked and all since, I’ve never thought that you’ll fell inlove with a guy” Aunt May said as Peter cried too “And, No, I’m not angry at you or anything, Listen to me Peter—” Aunt May tapped Peter’s back as Peter kneeled in front of Aunt May “Now you Listen to me—” Aunt May run her fingers through Peter’s hair “I’m not mad at you, or disappointed okay? I’m a little shocked since you’ve grown to be straight. So straight—” Aunt May chuckled “but, even though you fell inlove with a guy, I won’t look at you less of a man. You’re a good man Peter, you are. You deserve this. To be inlove, to be happy” Aunt May smiled as she wiped Peter’s tears “You deserve to be happy” Aunt May kissed Peter’s forehead “Thank you Aunt May, I love you” Peter cried harder as he hugged Aunt May “I love you too Peter, so much” Aunt May hugged Peter so tight “Now—” Aunt May gently pushed Peter as he returned to his seat “Tell me about Harry” and that’s how their night went. 

Peter told Aunt May everything. From how they’ve reunited and how they ended. Well, Peter thinks it’s over since Harry doesn’t want to talk to him. 

As for Harry, he’s moping around the mansion for two weeks. His servants are worried because he only eats less also, he’s at his room, with all those doors and windows closed. His butler is also busy with the investigation. And one night, he knocked on Harry’s door “Sir? Please open up” His butler said as Harry slowly dragged his feet and opened the door, to take just a little peek “What?” Harry said in the dark “I think I found the suspect, Sir” the butler said as Harry’s eyes widened but then again, he doesn’t care. Peter got fired and they’re not speaking. Because Harry wanted him to get away from him. Harry sighed “It doesn’t matter” Harry said as he was about to close the door, his butler stopped him “It’s Gwen Stacy, sir” Harry stopped as his expression changed into anger—that B! Why would she?! “I’ve logged in to our company’s entries and checked every employees whereabouts that day. And the Intern, Gwen Stacy was caught uploading your photo and sent it to every email of the employees at Oscorp and at Peter’s workplace” the butler explained. The butler then gave the tab to Harry “Please see for yourself” Harry stared at the tab for a while as he slowly grabbed it. He watched the data entry of Gwen Stacy weeks ago. His butler was right. Harry shook his head and gave back the tab to his butler “Did you take hold of Gwen Stacy?” Harry asked “I believed, she left without anyone noticing. We can’t find her” clever girl. 

Harry knew that Gwen despises him. Because she knows that Peter is with him. And Peter doesn’t love her anymore. In order to get back, she did the humiliation.

“Do you have a plan?” His butler asked as Harry took a deep breathe. I think it’s time to put Harry’s plan to action


	15. Chapter 15

The Osborn mansion. 

A quiet and eerie mansion with loads of security and servants. 

Harry Osborn was at his room, staring outside at the maze garden. He’s still debating if he’s doing the right thing.

“I’m doing the right thing. Always” Harry said as he spun around, grabbed his coat and exited his room. The maids and other servants were all in shock because after how many weeks, Harry Osborn finally left his room. As Harry walked the aisle, the maids’ eyes are all on him “Master Osborn, you’re out of your room!” One of the maids had said as Harry didn’t mind her. He keeps on walking. As he reached the grand staircase, Harry saw his butler at the bottom of the staircase, smiling. Harry went down the stairs as the other maids had their eyes at their Master.

“Well good Morning Sir Harry” his butler greeted as Harry nodded “That’s good you’ve decided to come out” he added as Harry sighed “This is the day, I’m ready” Harry said as his Butler nodded “Of course, let’s go” the butler led Harry to the car.

Oscorp, the place had been disaster since Harry left. 

Some employees resigned due to lack of management. Harry’s butler also helped managing the company but it’s not the same if Harry is the one managing. As Harry stepped out of the car, the other employees gasped seeing the CEO. The CEO who fell inlove with a guy. The employees started to murmur as Harry walked inside Oscorp. He rode the elevator and Harry took a deep breath “You can do this, you can do this” Harry said as he composed himself. 

As he reached his office, Lucia greeted him with all smile “Good morning Sir! Welcome back!” She greeted on her hight pitched voice. Harry smiled a little “Good morning Lucia, are the board ready?” He asked as Lucia nodded “Are you sure about this, Sir?” Lucia asked as Harry stared at her, is Harry sure? Of course he is. He’d been thinking about this a couple of times. Harry nodded “I’m 100% sure” he answered as he made his way to the fiber glass doors. Harry opened the door as the people of the board all stared at Harry. Harry walked straight toward his chair at the center. As he was settled, some of the board eyed him with disgust “Welcome back, Harry” a woman greeted him “What’s this meeting for? I thought you’ll never return” another person said. Harry cleared his throat “I’m selling Oscorp” Harry said as the board gasped “Yes, I’m selling it. I discovered that I’m not fit to run this company” Harry added “Are you mad?!”  
“What would your father think?!” The board are in chaos to Harry’s decision. Harry just watched them in riot “Listen, I don’t want my employees to ran out of job, that’s why I’m selling it. I know some of my employees depend at Oscorp for living—” Harry explained “—I was planning shutting it down but, I thought of the employees and their families. So I decided that I’ll just sell the company” Harry added. 

The board eased out as they murmur at each other “Very well, do you have a buyer?” One of the board asked “I’ll be the next owner of this company” a woman, sitting at the back answered. A black American woman wearing a pastel colored suit, she stood and smiled at everyone “This is Madame Louiselle” Harry introduced “She’s a business woman from England. I’ve contacted her last week and set–up a meeting with her. I told her everything about Oscorp and she’s interested. Madame Louiselle has a pharmaceutical company back at England and she wants to make Oscorp the new branch here at New York” Harry explained. The people shared a look “I don’t want to be a burden. So This is my decision” Harry stood “If you got anything to say, say it to the new owner of Oscorp” Harry laid his hand to Madame Louiselle. 

Harry’s employees where all saddened and shocked that he’d sell his company. Harry’s decision was base on skills. He doesn’t have the skills to handle a big company so he sell it. He still needs a lot of learnings to do. He wants to study first and build his own career at the end. Not have a career that has been passed on. So as soon as Harry finished the meeting, he left his office. He was waiting for the elevator alongside his Butler when Lucia stood beside Harry “I guess, this is it?” Lucia said, not looking at Harry. Harry shifted his gaze to Lucia “Thank you for your service Lucia. I’ve told Madame Louiselle to keep you as her secretary because I know you’re good at keeping track” Harry said as Lucia smiled at Harry “Thank you Sir Harry for everything” her smile shifted to a sad smile “Please, call me Harry” Harry smiled as he gave Lucia a hug. Lucia was glad that she had met Harry—the Harry Osborn. He may be a serious person, but she knows that he’s a good man. Maybe that’s why Peter fell inlove with him.

After the chaotic meeting at Oscorp, Harry then looked at his Butler “I want you to take care of everything from the mansion” he said as The butler looked at him with a questioning look “Father’s vault. He left something inside. Money for the servants. I want you to take care of them. Tell them that the money is help and Tell them I’m sorry because I’ve been an ass of a Master” Harry chuckled “Are you selling the mansion?” The butler asked as Harry nodded “Thank you for your service” Harry smiled.

The butler was so grateful that he met Norman Osborn’s son. He witnessed how Harry grew as a person. He now knows how to be independent and how to make decisions for himself. 

“What’s your plan now?” The butler asked. Harry shrugged and sighed “Maybe I’ll go back to school. Live in an old cabin and be a sourpuss” Harry joked. The butler chuckled as Harry stared at him “But seriously, I’ll go back to school and buy a small house. You know, where I can be alone and focus on my studies and after that, maybe I’ll build a new Oscorp” Harry said “But first, I need to settle something” Harry added.


	16. Chapter 16

Peter is tired from lack of sleep and being a sourpuss. 

He’d been crying, laughing and sometimes talking to himself. 

Peter is devastated and he can’t seem to move on from Harry. Yes, he still loves Harry. Even though telling himself many times that Harry doesn’t want him anymore. Aunt May is also concerned about Peter. He has been absent minded and sometimes, not like himself. Harry got Peter real bad. Peter’s worst than Gwen and his break up. It’s worst because Peter loved Harry so much, that he’s willing to give everything for him. 

“Peter Honey, lunch is ready” Aunt May knocked on his door as Peter was staring at the ceiling for the last 30 minutes. Aunt May sighed “Peter, staring at the ceiling won’t get Harry back” Aunt May said as Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath “I’ll—I’ll be right down” he answered.  
Aunt May nodded as she went back to the kitchen. She was fixing the table when someone knocked. Aunt May looked at the door, she’s not expecting any visitors today. She walked towards the door and opened the curtains, it’s a boy and he looks familiar “Yes?” Aunt May asked, not opening the door “Hi, Aunt May, you still look beautiful” Aunt May stared at the boy, those blue eyes and that golden hair “Harry?” She whispered as Harry nodded.

Aunt May smiled as she opened the door and hugged Harry “Oh my gad! Harry! Oh my! How are you?” Aunt May said, letting go of Harry “I’m fine. Pretty good actually” Harry answered back “Well, come in then” Aunt May led Harry inside “Oh my, it’s been years and look at you, so handsome and a fine gentleman” Aunt May complemented as Harry smiled “Thanks, Aunt May” Aunt May then remembered! “Peter will be happy to see you! Peter! Oh Pete—” before Aunt May could finish her sentences, Peter appeared. Harry’s eyed widened seeing Peter’s face, his Peter. He looked stressed and haggard with bags under his eyes “Harry?” Peter whispered as Harry smiled at him “Hey Pete” Harry said as Peter slowly walked towards him. Harry missed Peter so bad. So when two of them met halfway, Peter pulled Harry into a hug. Harry hugged Peter back as Peter began to cry “Harry Harry, my Harry” Peter said as Harry can’t hold back the tears “I’ve missed you Pete” Harry whispered. Harry and Peter slowly let go as Peter leaned in, almost kissing Harry when Aunt May cleared her throat “No kissing not after lunch” She said as both Harry and Peter chuckled. So the three of them ate lunch and after lunch, Peter showed Harry his room. 

Peter led Harry to the roof terrace “Wow, I like the view” Harry said, looking at the neighborhood. They sat side by side “Pete—” Harry was cut off by Peter, kissing his lips. Harry kissed back, wrapping his hands on Peter’s neck as they kissed so hard—missing the taste of each other. They gasped for Air “I’ve missed you so much Harry” Peter said as they leaned their foreheads together “Me too Peter, so so much” Harry responded.

“I’m sorry I kicked you out” Harry said as he laced his fingers to Peter’s. Peter held his hand tight “I know what you feel, you were scared and afraid” Peter said, as Harry nodded “All I could think of that time was you. You got fired because of me” Harry leaned his head on Peter’s shoulder “And I thought, the more you’re with me, the more trouble I’ll cause you” Harry added. Peter kissed the top of Harry’s head “You’re the most beautiful thing that happened to me Harry. I don’t care if I got fired. All I care about is you” Peter then made Harry faced him “I may got fired on my job, but there are still plenty out there and you, there’s only one you” Peter peck his lips “And I can’t afford to lose you” Peter added and that made Harry’s heart beat fast. Peter does love him “Let it fly” Peter said as Harry raised his brow “Huh?” Peter chuckled “Let your feelings fly Harry, don’t keep it inside. Just let it fly, let it go” Peter said as Harry nodded “And The feeling I feel right now is—” Harry cupped Peter’s cheeks “I still love you, Peter Parker” Harry whispered as Peter smiled, like a kid given a candy “I love you too, Harry Osborn” and with that, they kissed and kissed, savoring each other’s warmth and love.

—•—

After a year of being together, Peter and Harry developed a stronger relationship. 

They’ve become used to people staring at them every time they would got out to have their date. Harry told Peter everything. On what happened to Oscorp. Harry also got Peter a place to start his own business. Peter didn’t accepted it at first because its too much since, it’s his Harry’s money. But Harry insisted and Peter made a condition to Harry that it will be their business together. Harry thought about it but then, he agreed. Harry is keeping up with his studies and running his and Peter’s photoshop. Harry was the one handling the transactions of the shop while Peter was the one handling all the photos and customers. They made a quite a team. 

Many girls are enticed with their shop because who wouldn’t want to see two handsome guys working, right? And most of the sample photos hanging on the wall of the shop are Peter and Harry’s. Some people would sometimes be disgusted but most of the people, accepted them as a couple. Some even take their photos because they just too cute together. Harry lives with Peter now, at his apartment. Peter is so lucky having Harry in his life. 

Regarding about incident about their Photos, Harry told Peter that it was Gwen who did it. Peter’s heart was stung, he thought Gwen was his friend. But then, it doesn’t matter. They didn’t know where Gwen went and they don’t care.

—what matter’s now that Peter and Harry are together ♥️


	17. Author’s note

And that was it. Thank you guys for reading! I know there are a lot of gramatical errors but, even tho I still love you guys! Thank you for giving Kudos and bookmarking it. 

You could also check stories at my wattpad account MissCatleya.

Got so many feels writing this story. I love PARKSBORN! 

Thank you and I love you!

Virtual hugs! 

— The Cat xxx


End file.
